Godzilla vs Titans
by toughplant09
Summary: Godzilla's back and he found Titans what happens when he finds the walls.
1. Season 1

This uses A smaller version of Godzilla given the fact of a even fight. He also is like the 2014 movie Godzilla for the way he looks. Please review for changes you would like keep in mind I made it more his perspective for his story he just goes along with. Sort of like the real Godzilla not minding what Humans do. Thank you.

Godzilla Old historical record...huge mutated aquatic lizard... DNA infusion from radioactive bomb. Record lost. But system error corrected minimal sent to library. Electrical supply shutting down …...

Prologue

96 years after the titans appeared.

Swimming is nice, I tilted my tail in a direction turning me. I wonder what humans are up to. I haven't heard anything after this bigger creatures showed up, maybe there dead I stood out of the water standing on my hind legs. The water was dripping off of me, in the sun my scales glittered in my dark colors. Those big creatures are good snacks, very crispy after death. I don't get many though I haven't see much on the shore but they are scared as hell of me. I been surviving well on the radioactive waste found on a island in the sea as It produces it when I need it. I will not need to feed of it for a while. I walk toward shore seeing a titan running away in the forest. I give chase which is not long, Since I'm 25 meters tall at the top of my huge spine running down my back. I snatch it up off the ground and chew the creature up steam rises from my nose.

Some years later

I hate hurricanes very badly, it tosses my body around if I'm not careful I could be washed away. But I jinxed myself as my legs came out from underneath me. I was pushed by the water and I felt myself hit land and then pushed farther inland. I finally got myself up and found myself in a huge field I watched the water washed away. I looked around and saw a huge wall about a few hundred miles away wouldn't take me long to get there. Then I saw them, the big creatures. They were entering a hole in the wall. I started getting in a prowl stance and rushed forward roaring loud and strong. I hit a titan away as many saw me and ran away. I got a dozen of them before I stopped. I was near the wall as I ate my lunch. I looked at the wall but I could not see over the wall. I heard a huge crash from the other side. I looked at my options of playing safe or being curious. I pick curious and I jumped up and grabbed the wall pulling myself up. I stood on the wall seeing a village of sorts before me. But it was in heavy waste as these big creatures were eating the humans...wait humans. I watched them chomping the humans down like flies. One screamed "run its the titans". That's what there called, funny. I jumped down from my perch and landed in the streets. I stood there watching them all running around. Then I saw the humans running into a huge gate I stayed far away from there view as they ran in. They were all inside the other wall and I saw my chance to do some hunting. Before I took a step though a big cloud of steam rolled nearby I watch a titan that was covered in a thick hide not very but another to stop any harm from human weapons as I saw him running toward the gates. I watched as the balls of metal the the humans hit him with just bounced off. I grabbed a titan that strayed to close to me and ate him as a snack. As the armored titan hit the wall I saw my chance to get another meal. And a chewy one at that. I ran to the broken down gate as the titan stopped and looked at these boats the humans were getting away with I saw a boy crying in the middle of them he had black hair and he had I guess a sister hugging him. I turned my attention to the titan as he let out a bit of steam from his mouth. I roared as I halted near him. Everyone heard me as I blasted him in the chest with my radioactive breath. But with the steam it just hid us. With that hit of my breath the blast sent him flying into a nearby house. I grabbed him with both paws and roared in his face. I saw something rip from his neck and disappear behind a house. I roared and looked towards the humans still shrouded in the steam. I just ate the titan as is started to steam away into nothing. I chewed through the armor like nothing, though I'm not surprised. I finished and I started to trot away. I made a home for a long stay until I had my share of titan meat. I went slowly away as the people started to disappear into the distance. Something tells me I might see them very soon as I made it out of the gate and disappeared into the field pondering on whats to come with human interaction again.

Chapter 1

Its been some years now not sure how many but its been real nice having all theses titans for food. I stomp toward the walls time for some more chow running at my full pace. I stop at the hole and peer in there are still plenty of titans to stock up the place. I climb the wall and jump to the ground. I walk to the trost district as they call it since theirs a sign near the broken gate. I peer again through the the trost gate to see if there are any big threats like weapons I see none but theirs a commotion in the city seeing this I climb up the wall and look over. I saw the humans attacking the titans but in a strange way they were swinging like monkeys. I tilt my head in wonder as I perched on the wall with my tail hanging over the side. I see a big boom go off into the distance a instant later a titan stood up and began to kill the other titans. Huh I tilted my head I jumped down and just trotted around the place eating titans as I went I saw a small titan go into a hole in a building and I fallowed as I went down my body hid from all view from the towers nearby as I went into the house to catch the little snack. I ate him and was about to break out of the house since I did not want to back up I heard people land above me and I could tell they were facing away from where my body stuck out as there was a hole in the ceiling I looked up through. I wait but they were not going to leave soon so I just backed up and looked at them from behind as they were more focused on the titans. I rumbled a little and a boy with yellow hair turned around he yelled. The others turned and and yelled two I just crouched there and looked at them. They stopped and looked at me I huffed at them. The boy said umm what are you he stepped forward. I looked at him. Armin don't we don't know what it is. I looked at the girl. A titan was behind them ready to grab the three of them I reach over them quickly and grabbed it by the head. They were about to run until they saw what I grabbed. I fling it over to my side and I batted it with my tail into a house. I looked back at them as I stomped over and ate the titan quickly. I went back over. Armin said I think hes nice. He did just eat a titan...Crash... the titan I saw appear was near use killing another titan he was fight one and was about to hit the building they were on. I grabbed them and put them on my head as I dodged out of the way as he crashed into the house. Armin looked over and saw someone. Mikasa over here he waved. A girl jumped up with the thing on her sides she landed on my head and looked at me underneath her. What is this Armin she said. Don't know I thing its a dinosaur that eats titans like a natural enemy but he is smart. I backed up suddenly as the titan jump tackled another titan nearby. We need to get that titan and this guy over to the warehouse they can get rid of the titan there so we can refill our gas tanks. Do you think he will go there Mikasa said. And that two she pointed at The titan smashing a little titans brain in. I think this guy can help. I shook and stomped near the titan. He had killed the titan and was looking at me. He dashed at me and I grabbed him with both hand and dragged him along me to the warehouse which was the big building with the sign on it. The titan struggled to get out of my grasp but it did not work. I went to the ware house but did not know what would happen next

A lot of dragging later

I tossed him roughly into a group of titans and he instantly lost interest in me and continued to kill the titans. After some time of killing the titans he got mauled by a group of them and was going to croak when he saw a titan, Someone nearby someone said that the titan that killed this guy and the titan went into a rampage and killed the titans on him and the titan near him. I just stood there as the titan fell and steam poured out of him the humans on my head jumped of to see a closer look at the titan. The boy I saw on the ferry... well a older version came out of the neck and fell to the ground. The sister and Armin screamed, Eren! I went over to the body as they picked him up he was unconscious. I stood over him as people arrived to take him away. I roared at them and they backed off then they looked at Eren, then at me and quickly grabbed him and swung away as I roared in anger ready for hot pursuit when Armin said STOP. I glanced down, he grabbed my foot. Its OK they need to see why Eren turned into a titan but can still go with them. I wheezed, turned around and picked Armin and Mikasa up and placed them on my head. I trotted after them as they Brought Eren over another wall. I got to the wall and jumped up and perched.

Chapter 2

I saw them put Eren in a small place near the wall and hopped down. By that time the boy and girl hopped off and landed near Eren as he woke up. They talked and explained to him as the humans surrounding them were pointing guns at them, a cannon on a outcrop on a house was aiming at them I crouched and hid as this all played out and watched a man stepped forward as he talked to them and threatened to kill them I was about to get up as Armin said something and the guy told the cannon to fire as it fired Eren stood up and bite his thumb and a half mangled titan body appeared and deflected the blast. I was angry at them for trying to hit my friends as I stood up in fury I roared and everyone's attention turned on me. I stomped over as people were running I went to the cannon and the people trying to reload it ran away as I smashed it into the ground I could see Eren ripping himself from the back of the neck and hopping down. The humans were targeting at them again as I went over and knocking the titan corpse out of the way and laid down and put my tail between the people and my friends. Armin said calm down as Eren was telling them things I was paying attention to a older man coming up behind them man again and told him to stop this at once.

A little later Eren was talking with the old man as I played a little game with Armin I swung him to and frow on this wire connected to his waist. He found it funny and made me keep doing it. Mikasa stayed on my head watching the two talk. This place was going to be a pain in the neck for me but at least I made some friends.

Chapter 3

I was sitting on the wall and just gazing off when I saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin come up to me. I glance down we got a plan but we need your help Eren said. I turn and lay down with my head in front of them. They climb up my scaly head. I stood up and climbed down the wall. Titans just went away from me as I went by them. We have to get the titans away from the huge boulder over there. Armin pointed to a huge boulder about my size but a little smaller. We need Eren to turn into a titan and lift that boulder and put it into the hole in the wall over there. I turned to the wall. I rumbled under them. What we need you to do is keep the titans away from Eren I growled at a titan and it quickly moved off to the side. We will have some others on a part away from the hole on the wall to bait the titans to go there to eat. I whipped a small titan that got to close to my tail sending it was sent flying into a house. As I got near the boulder the titans started to move towards the wall with the humans hanging off to the side. OK were ready they hopped down and got ready for Eren to transform. I stood by whenever a titan got to close I growled at it and it moved on toward the bait on the wall. I waited and a big explosion went off behind me and I turned around.

Earlier that week...

I watched the humans from far away they were together and doing a sort of meeting. They dispersed so I did not pay much heed to it. Later on, there were some humans on the wall near me I watched in hiding behind a tower. When they turned there backs on me I stood up and I glanced at a person as he was In the bad part of the wall on the ground in titan territory. I watched him as he brought his hand up and a big explosion came from him and a huge titan stood in his place. That titan was twice the size of me. He was about to smash the wall with his foot when a boy started swinging around him trying to hit the neck. I wanted to join so in the cover of the hot steam I attacked. The steam and heat did not bother me as my heat on the inside was greater. I pounced on his back and started to claw up his back. The boy was just ahead of me and he flew off as steam started to fly out of the titan. I watched him in mid bite as he landed on the wall. The titan looked at me as I bit into his back and I jumped off when he started to crazy steam. So I hit him with a powerful blast of my radioactive breath that hit him in the back of the head as he steamed away quickly. The boy looked down to see where the titan went and who made that blast of light just now. I ran off and quickly hid in the buildings.

Back to the present

I turned and saw Eren he was a titan in full glory again But something was wrong I stepped over and saw him try to smash Mikasa. I roared at him and the humans started swinging around him. I charged at him and he punched me in the snout. Roared in angry and we locked together, with his hands and my paws. Both pushing forward as hard as we can. I got a idea and swung my tail at his feet and he came down and I knocked him up against the boulder hard. Eren went slack and I sat there waiting. Armin and the others were telling that the plan failed. But Eren got up when they started to tell the others. I watched as he picked up the boulder and carried it very slowly toward the hole in the wall. I saw several titans running in our direction as he started moving it. Eren was letting off a lot of steam that stunk badly. That's probably what made them go to him. I charged up my beam while he was getting the rock over to the hole and the titans were about half a mile away my spine glowed bright blue. Everyone watched at I fired a big beam of blue light hit the titans and blew them to shreds burning them up completely. I shut my mouth canceling off the beam. I turned in tiredness as Eren was almost to the hole. I was very tired but I fallowed next to him and using the rest of my strength I got behind Eren and helped him carry it faster to the hole. We pick it up and slammed it down into the hole. People were cheering as Eren fell down and he fell out of the neck. Armin and Mikasa went to him. I stood there and watched. I just felt a ting go off in my head and fainted right them while crashing into a building. People watched me as I slept. Unbeknownst to me they toke Eren away. I woke up in my spot on the ground but people were near me, one in particular was a women. She said "well your finally awake" all excited I looked at her and brought my head down she was freaking out like, he actually is responding to me. Can I touch you please I looked at her and pushed gently on her and she touched my scales and was saying awesome I have to do some experiments. I heard something it was faint but I heard it. The boy Eren he was talking to a person asking them why he was in a cage... a cage I turned my head away from her she said "whats wrong". I put my paw down on the ground and brushed her with one of my scaly fingers. "You want me to get up". I looked down and slightly nodded. "He can answer" "oh my god" she started freaking. She got up on my paw I lifted her up onto my head. She sat and was feeling my head as I went to the wall. Are you going toward the middle she asked I rumbled at little bit. I climbed the wall being careful not to make her fall off. I walked to the other wall during the time she said I wonder if there are any books about you, people of old talked about a creature that was like you. I climbed the other wall but when I landed I was greeted by a lot of people we were in the 3rd wall. I looked around for the voice. Oh look at the time the women said I have to get Eren and bring him to the court. I heard the name and rumbled a little. Oh you want to see him. I did a small agree roar sort of like a shriek. "Well first we need to stop the screaming". I looked down at people screaming and saying that a monster is attacking. She stood up "hey everyone" they turned and saw her. "Its OK this is a good guy" they were relived a little as I stomped toward the jail place.

Chapter 4

When I got there the women got off and talked to people with guns pointed at me by the door. A little later she brought Eren out I was happy to see him wagging my tail like a dog. "Its nice to see you too he said" They brought him to the court and I wanted to watch so I whimpered a little. The girl said "opened the window on the top of the court its big enough". I went over and brought my head over to the window that was opened it was big so I put my head in and watched as this played out. As a old guy sat up in the front he glanced up at me then at the women. She shrugged and blushed and he just continued the court. After some time people were arguing and It ended with Eren yelling and a small man started kicking the hell out of Eren. I had to hold myself back because I learned never get involved with something like this. I just growled loudly but did nothing else this person just looked up at me. I stared at him as this all went down. The court was ending soon. So the military police tried to get a hold him to dissect him and find what made him change. And the scout squad wanted him so they could use his power for good use. I looked at the military force and growled loudly at them, giving them the sign I would kill them if they took Eren. The old man looked at me then at the military. He decided that the scouts get him and Levi is in charge of him. I look at him and make a small rumble at him "as for the beast" he said "he stays with Eren as a watcher of sorts". "I heard he can pin titans, so that can be of use". "But is free to go whenever as long as he does not try to harm the human race and no one provokes him". I was happy as my tail hit the ground shaking it making people stumble.

A little later.

I fallowed the group as they made there way on horses. I had no trouble keeping up with them as they got to a old building. Levi said as he got of his horse" we begin now". The others started cleaning up and so did Eren. Levi after a while came up to me and said I need your help with things. I got up and fallowed him to a big dead tree. Levi said "OK I need this tree removed and broke in pieces". I grabbed it and ripped it out of the ground and tossed it into the air and hit the thing with my tail shattering in in pieces and piled them up into a stack. He then pointed at the room that Eren was sweeping in. with his back turned to us. "I need you to blow the dust out of that room". I looked at him and went over to the window. I blew a big puff of hot air into the house and the whole thing blasted out dust out of every window and door of the house. Some of the group came out and Eren behind them covered in dust. I looked at them and at Levi. Clean them he said I blew at them and the dust flew off of them. He looked at me "I need you to get you to live over here by this place so you are nearby". "So if you need to grab thing do so now". I trotted off and over the walls again. I got the things I needed and came back to the walls and over to the old house. I found a open area near the house and started to dig a hole I brought my rocks with me because of what kind of rocks they are diamonds rubies emeralds things like that I had hundreds because of the way I sleep I naturally sleep on these rocks because of the minerals they have its good for my scales. So I eat and sleep on them so I can be healthy so while I piled the boulders I grabbed and made a cave I had to hit the boulders a couple times with my breath to melt them in place. I dumped the rocks into a big pile that stretched out to the edges of the cave. I patted it down flat and got out. Levi and the others were doing some other things when I came back. This might be nice living here.

Chapter 6

Eren was talking to the women again. I found out she is doing experiments on Eren to see a titan up close. The experiments also involve me as I have to stay near Eren at the time so if something bad happens I can pin him down.

It was late at night and I heard people coming on horses near the house I went there and saw Armin and Mikasa. I wagged my tail. They patted me on my head when I put my head on the ground when I laid down. They talked to Eren for awhile and after I grabbed Armin and went off to show him my cave I really have become attached to him. I guess I like how interested he is in me as how I act. Sort of like that woman with awe interest in me. Well I brought him there and he looked inside seeing the rocks. "Wow how mush is there" I picked a diamond off the piles and handed it to him it was as big as his head so he had to carry it with both hands. I went inside as he said "goodnight" and I dozed of. I woke up to something poking me in the nose. I saw the woman again poking me in the nose. I huffed blowing her over." OK then now that your awake we need your help". I looked out and saw the leaders of the scouts. "We need your help to catch something GODZILLA". I look at her, she knows my name. I tilt my head. "I found a old book in the library about a creature that is exactly like you". "And it said that you would react to the name and its seems that you did just that". "But after all that ,the book did not tell much but your origin that you are a mutated iguana". I nod as she reads out of the book in her hand. "And that you naturally fight along side the humans to fight monsters if you aren't attacked by them". I nod again. She said "that's why you did not attack us when you first saw us". "You also are very protective of friends". "You can connect to them to very well like a close companion". I look out of the cave where Eren, Armin and Mikasa are near the house. "Like them" she said. I look back and nodded. "So you are not a threat to humans as long as your happy and not provoked". I nodded, "well then I have more studying to do but speaking of which with the helping we need you to protect from a certain titan". "This titan though is tough you will know when you see her but your job is to protect". I nodded and crawled out of the cave some of the rocks fell in front of the woman. Are theses rubies she said picking one up that was small. I look at her and nod then turn off and go toward the others at the house. She looks in to see much more then that. She walks away from the cave I wonder why he needs those she said. I stomp over to the others as they got ready for the scout expedition.

Chapter 7

I was at the wall climbing over it as the humans came out of the wall I already scared the titans away so they could get out. They started spreading out in a formation and I was to wait in the far back of the formation as to watch out for this titan. I stride over the plains watching the formation move left to right to avoid titans with the flare signals. A shot went off a titan was coming to close. I went to investigate as fires of flares shot up there was big trouble. I looked over the horizon and saw a...Female titan...I looked closely that was a female. I stayed from her line of sight as I ran toward Levis squad. I got there and whimpered at him and made a fist in my paw. Levi told me to do this if I saw it. He said "OK hang back and when we get to point one engage but don't delete". I roared and slowed down to a trot for the formation to move ahead.

A little later the trees came to view. They told me to stall, not kill and keep the squad going. I approached the forest and went in the forest was big enough to fit me very well inside I could attack well and move at the same time. The titan was in view. And I sped up at full charge, I saw the squad with Eren right in the middle. I has enraged when she was about to grab him I went full run and tackled her. We flew for a second when I grabbed her but she pushed away and punch me in the face an continued to try and grab him. I ran after her and was trying to catch her it was a mouse, cat and dog chase and I was the dog. We keep on chasing each other and I heard the signal. As Levi shot the sound grenade. This called in reinforcement and I felt them land on my back one came up to me and said we need you to hit her so she can slow down and we can get at her. I Roared and charged up my blast. They held on to me as I fire it at her taking her square in the back she slowed down a little but keep on running. I roared as the humans swung after her but she kept on running and she was killing them left and right. I saw Eren was going to bit his hand. I roared loud that he turned and looked at me I shook my head. I ran up to the titan and bite her in the calf. She swung and kicked me in the head but it just made me mad and I scratched her hard in the back. I saw the spot when Levi said to run forward. I ran fast ahead and ran past the squad and turned around. This is going to be fun I extended my claws.

Chapter 8

The female was almost here as they came around the bend. I slammed my claws into the ground and started to charge my beam. Just as they came into view I released the charge and hit her square in the chest stopping her abruptly. The trap went off and the cannons fired and the lines connected to her and she is trapped. I turn around and hid in the trees away from anyone's view. They talked about what they were going to do with her. They could not get the person out of its neck because of the rock like thing she was protecting her hands with that covered her neck. I laid there catching my breath when Levi landed on her had and said something to her. She let loose a huge screaming roar. I know that type of roar, that roar is a backed into a corner roar. I got out of the trees and roared at her. I looked at Levi and the others. I pawed my foot on the ground and roared again. Levi said he knows something is going to happen everyone get up in the trees. The earth starts to shake violently and I saw a huge pack of titans running at her. I roared loudly and I charged at them I had to keep them away but they just crashed into me and kept on going to the titan. They started to eat her alive. I roared in angry and I saw something swing out of the steam. The person that was in the titan. I roared and charged up my breath and aimed it at the titans and let go it blasted the hoard away and I got through and headed toward Eren and the group. A flare shot up into the air and seeing this I fallowed closely I saw the group but one was dead, hanging off a tree. I roared in angry and started crashing through the trees. I saw Eren's group swinging of to the far side of me and a big blast happened. The female titan has showed up again. She started to attack the squad she was killing them all. I roared in angry that she glanced in my direction and still gave chase to Eren. I wont let her kill my friends. Eren I saw turned around and bite his thumb and a big explosion went off and Eren as a titan, appeared. Her went right at her and punched her. I had to get to him. She was on the ground regenerating as I grabbed Eren by the torso and picked him up like a spear. I aimed and flung him at her tackling the female in the process. I roar in anger he was on top of her and she punch him and got away, I was off to the side and she got into a pose. Eren just stopped in his tracks and looked at her when she flung her foot around and hit him in the head severing it from the body. I roared as she ripped him out of the neck and swallowed him. Mikasa and Levi showed up after. I roared and gave chase Mikasa and Levi backed off while I chased her. I got close to her and clawed her at the ankles cutting them badly that she fell forwards but she still protected her neck with her hand. As she fell Mikasa and Levi came up from behind me she slammed herself against a tree. I grabbed her by her neck and lifted her high into the air. Her kicks bounced off me with no effect even with the hardened rock she created. But Mikasa tried to hit her. But the female swung a arm at her. But at the last moment Levi pushed her out of the way and landed on her arm hard and hurt his ankle. I slammed her into the tree hard. Levi came back and shot at her with great speed spinning and cutting the arms, legs, body and the eyes. Her body went limp and I grabbed her mouth ripping it open. I found Eren covered in goop in there and I grabbed him. I picked her up and threw her into the tree, her body fell to the ground steaming. I put Eren on my head and Mikasa and Levi both got on top looking at him as I went off back to the formation. The female titan still sitting there in a mess. I hope she gets eaten.

Chapter 9

We got back to the formation and Eren was put into a cart. I kept titans at bay while we went home. I grabbed a titan and chewed its head off eating it. I needed to go back to the island with the radioactive waste I used to much of a big blast when we were in the wall trying to put the boulder in the hole. I went over to Levi and whimpered at him. "You have to go somewhere" he said. I nodded. "I guess so "I went over to Armin and Mikasa. I waved at them and trotted off. They asked Levi "where is he going", he said "don't know he just had to go somewhere". I fallowed the scent of the ocean and found it. I jumped in and swam around. I missed swimming, I banked off with my tail and headed toward the Island. When I got there I went to the tanks and smashed a couple. A couple could do for a while. I soak up the blast of the waste. I need one more thing and headed toward the power plant that had a major lightning storm overhead. I went over to it and stood still and a huge bolt of electricity hit me in my spine. I felt my muscles relax. This usually helps calm me,so it helps all the time. I wonder whats happening right now with the others while I'm gone. I step into the ocean and swim off back to the walls.

A little later

I go to the middle wall people not minding me but still moved out of the way so I could get by. I jumped a little as a light flashed fallowed by a boom. I saw the female titan I roared when she stepped down and I heard yelling it sounded like Armin. I tackled her and we rolled around and she pushed away and I fell into a building. I saw her keep smashing the ground in and I saw two people in hoods swing out. I saw her stomp again and I heard Eren. I roared and blasted her with my breath flinging her into a building. I Chased her as she was chased by other humans. I leaped into another street seeing The scout leaders and the military leader and I jump over them. And tackle the titan again. Eren appeared and jumped onto my back when the titan got away and ran. I chase her as Eren hanged and. I chased her into a open area and Eren got of and both got into a stance. I Watched them fight until she bashed Eren into a wall and smashed his head in. She looked at me and ran off to the wall. She grew sharp rocks on her hand and feet and started to climb the wall. Eren was messed up badly with a missing arm and legs. But he lit on fire as I reached her at the wall and he came jump running at us and I used my body and made a ramp as he jumped up me grabbing the females leg and bit into it. I caught him when she kicked him off and started to climb again but Mikasa cut her fingers and she fell into the waiting arms of two anger giants. We grabbed her and fought over with pieces to be ripped apart he ripped off the head and I batted it into a bridge. After complete blood shed. Eren ripped the neck open and we saw Annie I saw her at the court and other things. She was crying while unconscious. Eren started roaring in pain and I saw he was being absorbed by her I roared and Levi came out of nowhere and cut Eren out. It went quiet and we saw Annie was in a huge blue crystal. I tried to break it open but it wouldn't break. Humans took her away and I just went on the wall. I just sat and though what will come next after all this. I sigh and laid down on the wall as the sun went down. I have to keep them alive at all cost. Humanity needs to survive and I have to be there to protect my friends. I will protect my family. My family... I need to bring my friends here to help me protect humanity like my father before me. I get up and hop down the wall and exit the city to the ocean. I need my friends to protect my family. I roar real loud, and in the distant I hear a answer come back another roar.

THE END FOR NOW


	2. Reviews answered

Hello reviews this goes to you I will answer all the reviews one by one.  
Just to tell I really like the reviews and exspected some "minorly bad news reviews"  
But this is my first time and it will happen so I thank the support.

KYLE: I thank u for your imput I also hate that it ends there to for now. And to say as a hint he will get BIGGER like in 2014. And I want to ask you as the readers to pick some of his friends to show up in the story. I respect your choices i really do.

WOLF: I like your attitude twoard my first story and to say it will go on if i can see the rest of the story. I cant only watch the anime so im only that far.

GUEST1: I thank you for seeing ahead that is my first story thankyou

Me Ruffles: Yeah i get into the typeing bad that i get out of the spellcheck but i have made some changes. And if i can help it there will be more.

Mrnoobshire: i know about the mistakes and i accept your imput but please i ask not to be accesive about telling me i have beeen trying to fix the mistakes.

Shadowstorm117: I Have tryed to fix that but it did not want to be fixed but i do know want you said but to say simply what godzilla will turn out as is...  
The appearence of the 2014 he was not created by the bomb but he is young and growing to be BIG! We have to give him some time but The story just has a glitch so i cant fix it but i hope you understand what i wanted to say.

I thank you all for your support. still i am asking you all in the reviews on who will show up later on as godzillas friends there is five slots so pick wisly 1

2

3

4

5

Thank you 


	3. Check up and picks

Thank you for the help on your choices for the Godzilla and attack on titan crossover and just to cover it up for both sides of the story I will keep ideas in mind of Mikasa and if people want they can think of Godzilla as the Zilla version I don't mind.

Now for the drawing of Godzilla's companions...

1.Anguirus

Ghidorah

Muto

(in larva form for now)

And 2 special ones

Mecha Godzilla(the most resent)

Leo Mothra(larva form)But with the two fairies but they will stick by the monsters until they are comfortable to be near the humans and translate)

These are the picks from reviewers others can be picked later on and just on time I am starting to read the manga to continue the story as I been busy hope to hear many ideas from the reviewers

Say bye Godzilla

Godzilla:skkkrreeeooorrrrrr

In the distance faintly you can hear others respond

BYE


End file.
